


Please, don't leave me.

by obiwansbeard



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Queen, F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, Trigger warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016: Day 5 - Wrath.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

Emma was no less than seething. Her and Regina had gotten into a fight, over bumfuck nothing as usual. Once her parents heard the commotion they came rushing in, like the pair of idiots they were, and tried to calm things down. That only resulted in making Emma's mood even worse.

"You fucking idiots!" Emma screamed. "You abandoned me, gave me up! Because of your stupidity I was abused every single day of my life from when I was aged two right up until I was fourteen. They-they beat me up! I was skinny and severely malnourished and starving and was getting beaten pretty much every single day. But what more should I expect from the people who threw me into a goddamn wardrobe!".

"But, we had hope! You came ba-" Snow was cut off by Emma.

"Don't you dare speak to me, you bitch! I wish Regina had fucking killed you back then, I wish she had! I hate you!"

"Emma," Regina interjected. "Please, don't do this."

Emma's eyes flashed with anger, as she spun around to face Regina. "And you, your majesty!" She spat. "They threw me into that wardrobe because of you. I nearly died because of you. Not to mention, Henry nearly died because of you!"

"Emma! Don't your date bring Henry into this!"

"Don't you dare speak his name, witch! You poised him! He's not your son, he's mine. I never should have fucking married you!" Emma screamed, backing Regina into a corner.

Regina had never felt so weak in her entire life. "Emma, honey, please..."

"Don't 'honey' me, Regina." Emma snarled. "Fuck you." Emma rose her hand, ready to hit Regina.

"Don't you dare-" Regina was silenced and a collective gasp was heard around the room as Emma's fist connected with Regina's face.

"Fucking bitch, I'm leaving." Emma declared, grabbing her suitcase and leaving the loft. Regina didn't even bother to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos please! Thanks!


End file.
